Shiny
by YukieOuSakurai
Summary: Dicen que las personas tristes son las que más sonríen y que los problemas pequeños pueden convertirse en gigantescas tormentas. Todo sucede de una forma tan espontanea… te deslumbra.. te deja sin saber qué hacer, al borde de la desesperación. UshiTen – SemiShirabu - Omegaverse


Era hora del almuerzo. Como cada día, Tendou iba escandaloso a buscar a Ushijima a su salón para el almuerzo. En el camino se les unió Semi, que se veía ansioso, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero no se atrevía. Tendou sólo miró a Ushijima con cara sería y encogió los hombros, restando importancia al asunto.

 ** _-Y por qué no salen juntos?-_** La mirada de Semi se situó en ambos chicos sentados frente a él, justo en el medio de la comida. Al parecer, era eso lo que quería preguntar.

 ** _-Bueno, eso sería.. ¿raro?-_** Tendou no sabía a qué venía el cuestionamiento de Semi, pero respondió con algo lógico.

 **-** ** _Pero a Ushijima le gustas.-_** Y parecía tan firme, que realmente parecía que quería que lo hicieran.

 ** _-Espera, no creo que sea "esa" clase de gusto.-_** Tendou sonrió mientras miraba a Ushijima, este le devolvió una mirada seria, normal. **_-¿Lo ves?-_**

 ** _-Tch.-_** Semi chasqueo su lengua y siguió comiendo los fideos que compró para su almuerzo, Tendou y Ushijima también continuaron con lo suyo. Al rato Ushijima se levantó para dejar los platos que usó.

 ** _-En todo caso, ¿Por qué quieres que salgamos? ¿Hiciste una apuesta con alguien?-_** Tendou fue directo al grano **_-Sí podemos ganar algo, puede que convenza a Wakatoshi-kun.-_**

 ** _-Serás cabrón.-_** Semi parecía realmente molesto.

 ** _-Lo digo en serio.-_** Tendou continuó comiendo el tamagoyaki que le había dejado Ushijima. **_-Sabes? Una vez estuvimos a punto de besarnos, pero no nos sentimos cómodos..-_** lo dijo de una manera tan seca, que Semi casi se deprime.

 ** _-Creo que a Shirabu le gusta Ushijima.-_** De pronto parecía que Semi se había quitado un peso de encima. Los ojos afilados de Tendou se situaron en él, examinándolo.

 ** _-Y a ti, ¿te gusta Shirabu?-_**

 ** _-No lo digas!-_**

En ése momento Ushijima volvía y tomó asiento al lado de Tendou, rebuscó en el bolso de éste y sacó la SJ de la semana para ponerse a leer los anuncios mientras le esperaba.

 ** _-Pero hacer eso, no te asegura nada..-_** Habló calmado, sin sonar sospechoso.

 ** _-Lo sé, pero de igual forma.. es sólo algo que me parece. No estoy seguro. Los vi hablando muy íntimamente una vez.-_** Ver a Semi tan preocupado, daba un mal sabor de boca. Usualmente estaba peleando por algo o siendo grosero.

 ** _-De acuerdo, SemiSemi.-_** Tendou terminó de comer y se levantó para dejar los platos. Ya de vuelta, tomó su mochila y le indicó a Ushijima que podían irse. El ace se levantó y caminó detrás, aún leyendo la revista. **_-Te deseo suerte. Es lo único que haré. Te toca el resto.-_**

Semi los miró irse. Tendou le caía mal, porque usualmente era como si dijera "déjamelo a mí" ahora mismo estaba seguro de que Ushijima lo aceptaría y eso sólo le hacía parecer arrogante.

Estando de vuelta, Tendou se sentó en su pupitre y Ushijima estuvo detrás, aún leyendo la SJ. No eran de la misma clase, pero él esperaba hasta el último minuto para volver.

 ** _-Wakatoshi-kun. ¿Podrías salir conmigo?-_** Ushijima ni se inmutó. Continuó leyendo.

 ** _-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Eita? ¿Cómo te convenció?-_**

 ** _-Él cree que a Shirabu le gustas tú.-_**

 _ **-Pero..-**_ Ushijima dejó la revista y vio su reloj. Ya eran dos minutos para el toque del cambio de clase.

 ** _-Sí, lo sé. Él no se ha dado cuenta, pero está tomando su propio valor. Ése que tú y yo no tenemos. Quiero ver qué es lo que puede pasar.-_**

El timbre sonó y el resto de los alumnos empezaron a llenar el aula. Ushijima se levantó del asiento y le devolvió la revista en sus manos. Entes de dar la vuelta, se agachó y le dio un beso a Tendou en los labios. 30 espectadores los vieron.

 _"¿Escuchaste eso? El ace nacional está con un chico."_

 _"¿Quién? ¿Ése del club de vóley?"_

 _"¿Es en serio? ¿Con ése fenómeno?"_

 _"¿Quién es? ¿De su mismo equipo?"_

 _"Ni siquiera es guapo"_

 _"Desagradable"_

 _"Ojalá terminen pronto"_

 _"Desagradable"_

 _"Desagradable"_

 _"¿No tenía una prometida?"_

 _"¿La dejó por él?"_

 _"Desagradable"_

Fingió que no escuchaba eso, ya estaba acostumbrado a las pláticas a sus espaldas. Fue en busca de Ushijima para ir juntos al entrenamiento, éste le esperaba en la puerta.

 ** _-Ya comenzó.-_**

 ** _-Sí, sí.-_**

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, el entrenador los llamó para conversar con ellos.

 ** _-Chicos.. éstas cosas no están permitidas, pero haré una excepción por tratarse de ustedes. Sólo no se distraigan.-_**

Se inclinaron ante el entrenador y este los dejó solos. Ushijima abrazó a Tendou por la espalda, casi parecía una disculpa.

 ** _-Bueno, bueno, esto es por SemiSemi.-_** Tendou se dio la vuelta y besó los labios de Ushijima, apenas lo tocó por encima, pero fue dulce. Ambos salieron del vestidor ya cambiados, para realizar la práctica. Afuera estaban los demás chicos que les aplaudieron en modo de burla, el entrenador les gritó que movieran el trasero y todos salieron corriendo.

 ** _-Hoy estoy al 120%!-_** Tendou sonrió mientras veía el rostro de Ushijima al otro lado de la red, a punto de hacer un remate. 1.. 2... 3... Un bloqueo exitoso. La mirada dura de Ushijima. La risa loca de Tendou.

Una semana pasó volando después de eso. Ushijima y Tendou estaban siendo sólo un poco cariñosos.. fuera de eso, nada había cambiado. Aunque ambos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo.

 ** _-Oye, SemiSemi. ¿Ya avanzaste?-_** Probablemente era muy pronto, pero quería ver que su esfuerzo valía la pena.

 ** _-Eso.. lo tuyo con Ushijima, se esparció como un virus.-_** Semi no quería evadir el tema, pero cuando algo le preocupaba, prefería decirlo al instante y no cargar con ello. Tendou lo sabía.

 ** _-Sí, bueno, ya sabíamos que eso pasaría.-_** La clásica sonrisa del MB le devolvió un poco de paz.

 ** _-Es por eso que no querían salir juntos?-_**

 ** _-No, nosotros ya estamos..-_**

 ** _-Tendou-san! Puedo hablar con usted?!-_** A las espaldas de Tendou, se escuchó la voz de Shirabu, inusualmente enérgica.

 ** _-Claro, ¿qué sucede?-_** Despreocupado alzó los hombros y le indicó a Semi que se fuera, éste obedeció poniendo mala cara.

 ** _-Escuché "eso". ¿Por fin se han decidido?-_**

 ** _-Aah, bueno.. realmente no..-_** Tendou sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

 ** _-Entiendo. Por favor tengan cuidado, las chicas están locas por Ushijima-san.. entre otras cosas..-_** Shirabu hablaba firme, pero en lo último bajó la voz.

 ** _-Sí, lo sé.. ah, debo preguntarte algo.-_** Tendou se acercó al oído de Shirabu y le dijo algo, de inmediato el setter se alejó mientras su blanca piel se tornaba de color rojo.

 ** _-No vaya a decírselo!-_** Shirabu lo regañó y él sólo sonrió divertido.

 ** _-No le diré. Que se dé cuenta solo.. yo ya le hice muchos favores.-_**

 ** _-¿De qué está hablando?-_**

 ** _-Shirabu-kun~ él cree que te gusta Wakatoshi.-_**

 ** _-Entonces..?-_**

 ** _-Me pidió que "saliera" con Wakatoshi para dejarlo fuera del camino.-_** Shirabu bajó la mirada y sus suaves cabellos le cubrieron el rostro. Parecía muy sombrío y Tendou se alejó por instinto.

 ** _-Ése idiota!-_**

Dejó a Tendou ahí y fue por donde Semi se había ido. Afortunadamente no andaba lejos, cuando lo alcanzó, le tomó por el cuello y con la mano libre, le dio un puñetazo que le sangró la nariz.

 ** _-Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?!-_**

Semi no captaba la situación, el golpe le dejó mareado a un grado impresionante. Cuando recuperó la conciencia, sólo pudo ver a un Shirabu que se desmoronaba.

 ** _-Eres un imbécil.-_** El setter de segundo, dio la vuelta para irse. En el momento justo, Semi le agarró del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

 ** _-No me gusta Ushijima-san. Tienes idea de lo que has causado con tu capricho?!-_** Semi no entendía nada. Calló y esperó a que Shirabu hablara ** _. -Tendou-san no es normal.. él y Ushijima-san se quieren.. pero, Tendou-san no puede estar con él.-_** Casi se podían notar las lágrimas en los ojos. ** _–Agh! Olvídalo! No tienes que saber!_**

Shirabu se soltó y se fue por donde vino, Semi no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí parado, sin comprender aún qué era todo lo que su compañero le había dicho. En el resto del día, no vio a Shirabu y después de eso, no hablaron por un tiempo.

Fue exactamente dos semanas después de que se hizo público que estaban juntos. Un día simplemente, Tendou dejó de inyectarse el inhibidor. Al principio Ushijima se negó, estaba asustado, pero no podía negarse a sus deseos.

 ** _-Duele cada vez más.. ya no quiero ponerme esa cosa..-_**

Después de un entrenamiento, estando en la parte trasera del gimnasio, sentados uno al lado del otro, la sensación se hizo presente. El olor dulce los embriagó a ambos. Su celo no fue cómo le habían dicho que sería, Ushijima no fue salvaje con él.. lo trató con delicadeza, incluso cuando marcó su cuello. La penetración no dolió, tal vez porque el ace esperó con toda la paciencia del mundo. Aquello le dejó un buen recuerdo.

Cuando terminaron, Ushijima ayudó a Tendou a vestirse y lo cargó sobre su espalda, durante el camino a la entrada, Tendou se durmió.

 ** _-Ushijima-sama, podría entregárnoslo?-_**

Había una mujer mayor de cabellos tan rojos como los de Tendou, esperando en la entrada, con un chico rubio muy alto a su lado. Ushijima sólo les echó un vistazo y continuó caminando tranquilo, pasándolos de largo. Al siguiente día, ninguno vino a la escuela. Ni siquiera el día después de ése, o el siguiente. Pasaron cuatro días y al quinto, sólo el ace se presentó a clases. Nadie preguntó nada. Shirabu tenía una mirada triste todo el tiempo y Semi no le habló.. aquello probablemente había sido su culpa, realmente no lo sabía, pero ver a Kenjiro triste por eso, le hacía sentir culpable.

Tras el entrenamiento de la tarde, Shirabu se acercó a Ushijima. Semi les observó a lo lejos, celoso a pesar de todo y aquello fue peor cuando la mirada de Shirabu se iluminó nuevamente. Estaba rindiéndose.. se rindió.

Semi fue a casa ése día pensando que todo estaba perdido y que lo mejor era olvidarse de todo, también que debía buscar a Tendou para ver cómo estaba.. en el medio de su auto-odio, escuchó el timbre de su celular. Ya era muy tarde para que alguien le llamara. Observó la pantalla y notó que era un mensaje de Shirabu, de inmediato lo abrió, encontrándose con un mensaje que lo citaba en el parque cerca de su casa. Salió de inmediato, apenas vestido con pantalones de deportes y una playera sencilla, sí lo contactó tan tarde a pesar de estar enfadado, aquello debía ser una emergencia.

Grande fue su sorpresa. En el lugar, también estaban Tendou y Ushijima.

 ** _-¿Tendou?-_** Igual podía estar alucinando por la culpa, aunque no supiera del todo de qué era culpable. El mencionado sonrió y se colgó del brazo de Ushijima. Semi no entendía nada.

 ** _-Tendré un pequeño Wakatoshi-kun!-_** lo dijo con una felicidad tan grande expresa en su rostro, que a Semi le llenó de calidez.

 ** _-Entonces eres un..?-_**

 ** _-Ushijima-san me dijo que él estaba bien.. que habían logrado estar juntos.-_** Shirabu se apresuró a explicar. Semi ladeo la mirada para ver a Ushijima.. no se veía para nada feliz, de hecho no se le notaba absolutamente nada en el rostro. Hombre, sí Shirabu tuviera un pequeño Eita, él estaría revoloteando por todos lados. Pero entendía que Ushijima era así, probablemente sólo Tendou conocía su forma feliz y eso estaba bien.

 ** _-Yo.. lo siento!-_**

 ** _-No, no, esto fue porque yo lo quise. Se lo dije a Wakatoshi-kun.. nosotros no tuvimos el valor hasta que me pediste hacerte ese favor.-_** Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos prácticamente habían sido usados.. pero no pudo enojarse.

 ** _-Ah, sí. Pero aún creo que eres un imbécil.-_** Shirabu estaba siendo igual de desagradable que siempre.

- ** _Serás el padrino de mi hijo.-_** Ushijima habló y de pronto todos se quedaron callados. Semi sonrió y puso su puño en el pecho.

 ** _-Lo prometo.-_**

 ** _-Eres un idiota.-_**

 ** _-Bueno, bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos~_** Tendou intentó zafarse de la situación, estaba cansado y Ushijima se notaba ansioso. Después de tantos días de debate con sus padres, en definitiva ya quería estar en paz. **_-Creo que tienen cosas que hablar entre ustedes.-_** Sin pedir permiso ni nada, se colgó del cuello de Ushijima desde atrás y éste lo levantó del piso, cargándolo en su espalda, así se fueron.

 ** _-Ellos.. son muy extraños..-_** Semi no podía creer la naturalidad de ellos. Shirabu rió con bastantes ganas.

 ** _-No. Es que, Tendou-san es muy raro.. y Ushijima-san lo quiere así.-_** Y se veía tan nostálgico mientras veía sus espaldas en la lejanía. Aún no sabía por qué es que Shirabu era tan cercano a la relación de ellos.

 ** _-Shirabu. Tú.. en realidad te llevabas bien con ellos ¿no?-_** preguntó, sin querer sonar muy interrogante.

 ** _-Tendou-san es muy raro, de verdad raro. Lo del pequeño "Wakatoshi-kun" no es una broma.-_** Sonrió. **_–Tendou-san es un omega. Él se iba a casar con mi hermano mayor.. pero amaba el vóley, así que, lo dejaron venir a la escuela. Ellos sabían que sí estaban juntos, Tendou-san tendría que volver a casa. Yo estaba aquí para cuidarlo, pero cuando me enganché, comencé a ver las cosas de la forma correcta. Además, me enamoré de cierto idiota que tengo al lado y pensé "que afortunado soy de poder decidir"-_**

Semi se giró en su lugar y con un gesto descolocado. Shirabu murió de risa por dentro al ver esa expresión.

 ** _-Entonces..?-_**

 ** _-No lo arruines.-_**

Shirabu tomó la mano de Eita mientras seguía mirando en la lejanía. Sólo eso bastó para que un normalmente odioso armador, expresara lo que sentía. Semi quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pero temía ser golpeado.. Shirabu tenía un ritmo y..

 ** _-Qué esperas para besarme, idiota?!-_**

"Ah, a la mierda el ritmo."

* * *

Creo que nuestros chicos tienen problemas normales de chicos normales. Muchos plantean ideas de libertad cuando.. la realidad es que, todos ellos están atados por diferentes cosas. Puede que sea un cliché, pero es seguro que nuestros chicos son jóvenes amos de alguna familia (Shiratorizawa es grande y cara, probablemente sería difícil aún con la beca).. no es raro suponer que ya tienen parejas escogidas y toda la cosa. Creo que es lógico. En el caso de la personalidad de nuestros chicos.. yo pienso que Tendou es una persona triste y que Ushijima simplemente se guarda todo. Shirabu es grosero y Semi.. algo despistado.. Esto lo escribí repentinamente, así que, podría no ser tan consistente; me disculpo de antemano.


End file.
